Tales of the Abyss: Afterwords
by KeidaHattori
Summary: Happens after the game. Character revival and OC pairings. Jade is forced into an arranged marriage to a woman 10 years younger than him. The big catch: They fell in love 10 years ago. JadeXoc,PeonyXoc,Saphir/DistXoc. I own NOTHING except my OCs
1. Jade's engagement, Nebillim's returnPt1

"Jade

"Jade! Jade come on, just open the damn door!" screamed Nephry Osborn, the younger sister of Jade Curtiss, a colonel in the Malkuth military.

"Nephry, save your breath, I'm not going. I am 36 years old and my parents want me to marry a 26 year old woman! I don't plan on going so just leave!"

"Alll right you asked for it! Ooohhh Saphir!"

"Fine damn it I'll go!"

FLASH BACK

"Jade there is a young woman who I would like to introduce you to tomorrow night." said Mr.Curtiss.

"Why?" Jade asked sensing that he wouldn't like the answer at all.

"Because the two of you are to be, oh how should I put this? Uh, err, you two are to be married." Mr.Curtiss blurted out at last.

"WHAT?!"

"Now, now Jade. She's only 10 years younger than you-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW OLD SHE IS! THERE IS NO WAY I WILL DO THIS!"

"Jade if you just get to know her first-"

"NO!"

" JADE, YOU WILL GO WHETHER OR NOT I HAVE TO DRAG YOU BY THE HAIR!  
AM I CLEAR?!"

"Yes, sir." Jade said through clenched teeth.

"Oooooohhhh, Jade's got a girlfriend, Jade's-"

"Saphir, if you finish that sentence it'll be your last." hissed Jade.

"Well if you don't want her I'll take her!"

"Thanks I'll remember that."

END FLASH BACK


	2. Jade's engagement, Nebillim's returnPt2

"Welcome Colonel Curtiss, she should be down in a minuet

"Welcome Colonel Curtiss, she should be down in a minuet. Where has she gotten to? Leita? Leita where are you?!"

"Uh, Mrs.Callawell, I think she's hiding." said a blond swordsman.  
"Guy?" Jade asked. "Oh, Jade, hi. I work for the Callawell family now." said Guy.  
"I can see that. Guy, why is she hiding?"

"Leita wasn't too thrilled when she heard about the arrangement." Guy said as they moved into the parlor.

Crash!  
The sound of glass shattering and a possible fight met the ears of Guy and Jade.  
"GUY I NEED YOU NOW!" yelled a maid.  
"Uh-oh this can't be good. Why don't you head into the dining room?" he said over his shoulder as he ran out of the room.  
Jade sighed and did as Guy suggested.

To Jade's surprise a very well dressed young woman was already there and arranging some flowers angrily muttering, "If she thinks I'm going to marry a second rate, no good, idiot fonist then she's got another thing coming!"  
"Excuse me?" said Jade. The young woman whirled around, knocking over the vase she had been arranging flowers in causing it to shatter.  
She was the most amazing woman Jade had ever laid eyes on. The only word he could use to describe her was Beautiful.  
She had midnight black hair, deep blue-green eyes you could lose yourself in. If you looked closely it looked as though a fire burned in their depths. Long lashes framed her eyes and delicately arched eye brows graced her fore head. Crimson lips that were full and perfectly sculpted were slightly parted. She had a peaches and cream complexion and a long graceful neck around which she wore a half-locket with the initials J.B. engraved on it.  
"Who are you?" she asked. Even her voice was beautiful.  
"I'm-"  
"oh Jade there you are."  
"Colonel Curtiss I thought you had vanished for a moment. Leita where have you been?! We looked every where for you!"  
Did she just say Leita? She's the girl I'm to marry? Thought Jade.  
So this is Jade Curtiss? I guess this might not be too bad. Though Leita.  
"What happened to the vase Leita?" asked Guy.  
"Oh no! I broke it!" she cried. "Here let me help." said Jade, bending down to pick up the pieces. "Oh thank you. I can't believe I broke it. It was my many times great grandmother's."  
"Really? Well I could fix this."  
"How?"  
"Just watch."  
Jade began to cast and before long a replica of the vase was in his hands.  
"Oh thank you so much!" cried Leita, rushing forward to take the vase from him. Suddenly she slid forward, tripped, and landed on Jade.  
"I got the vase!" yelled Guy.  
"I got Leita." mumbled Jade.

To be continued later.


	3. Jade's engagement, Nebillim's returnPt3

"Well that was a delightful meal

"Well that was a delightful meal." said Mrs.Callawell.

"Yes it was." said Jade who was still staring at Leita.  
Leita, who was doing her best not to stare back at him, was fighting a losing battle. His crimson eyes were fascinating; to her they were a pair of blood red rubies that shone brightly with great intelligence.  
"Leita, why don't you take Jade out into the garden, he might find it relaxing." suggested Mrs.Callawell.  
"Okay."  
"Yes, that sounds nice."  
Unfortunately that evening stroll would never happen because for some strange reason it started raining. So Jade decided to go home before the storm could get any worse. Jade didn't even get to the hall way when he heard an ear-splitting scream. He ran back to where he had left every one.  
Jade couldn't believe what he saw.

Nebillim's replica had taken Leita hostage.  
Unfortunately for Nebillim, Leita wasn't the type to sit still. She started casting, finally she cried, "Thunder Blade!" thus completing the spell which caused Nebillim to drop her. Unfortunately for Nebillim Jade and Guy decided to join the fight. Just as Guy drew his sword an explosion ripped through the room narrowly missing him.

"Jade, watch where you aim that thing!"

"Sorry, I mistook you for Nebillim."

"Jade this is no time for sarcasm!"

"Really? I thought it was the perfect time for- Look out!" yelled Jade as Nebillim sent a fonic arte towards them. When the dust and smoke cleared Nebillim was gone.

"Damn it she got away!"

"Guy that is not the way to speak in front of a lady."

"Oh shut up you sadistic asshole!"

"I'll pretend I didn't just hear that. Anyway, we need to go to the palace to tell Peony what just happened. Leita, I'm sorry but you'll have to tag along since you know the other half of the story and we don't."

"Alright," she said, "but does anyone know who the hell that was?"

"Her name is Gelda Nebillim; she was my teacher once but is no longer among the living. That was her replica."

"Really? Was she an evil person when she was alive?"

"Only when you got on her bad side. Well now, shall we?"

"Yes."

"WHADDAYA MEAN HER REPLIKA'S STILL ALIVE?!"

"Your Highness calm down." Jade said in an attempt to calm his childhood friend.

"Calm down? Calm down?! I'm as calm as I can be at the moment Jade! I thought you killed her?!"

"So did I."

Jade wore a smiling mask but he wasn't fooling Leita. She saw nothing but pain hidden deep in his eyes. She should know. She was a master at hiding feelings and reading other people.  
"Um Jade, are you okay?" Leita asked tenitively.  
"Who me? I'm fine." he lied.  
"Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
"Well we need to find her and destroy her for good before she kills any one." said Emperor Peony. "You three will head to Baticul the day after tomorrow with Saphir. Pick up the others (Luke and the gang) and find her. When you do, kill her on the spot. She's a danger to all fonists everywhere. Let's not forget what she's done in the past."  
"Understood." said Jade and Guy.  
"Wait why do I have to go?!" Leita demanded.  
"Why, you're bait of course." Jade said with an evil grin. Leita gave him a look that could easily kill.  
"Actually, you're going because you might be useful to the group." Peony said.  
"How is she supposed to help?" asked Jade.  
"Just shut up and do as I ask Jade." Peony said angrily.


	4. Lita's locket, 2 reunions,& a new jorney

"So this is what she looks like

"So this is what she looks like. Damn it Jade you have all the luck!" Saphir exclaimed.  
"No I don't. She's bossy." Jade said in the most un-Jade like fashion.  
"Hey, Jade?" Leita asked," Do everyone a favor and shut your damn mouth."

That did it. He had put up with her for all of last night and this morning. He was tired and she had managed to push every one of his buttons, to hell with his reputation! The woman drove him crazy! But if she drives me insane, why do I feel such a strong bond between her and I? Jade thought, we just met last night. None the less he wasn't letting a woman order him around.

"You want to say that again air-head?" he retorted.

Air-head?! Oh he did NOT just call me that! Leita thought, I can't take it! This trip better end soon or I'll kill him. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that they were somehow connected by fate, like more was happening than what they could see. That didn't mean she had to put up with his insults.

"Look whose talking dumbass!"

"Whose dumb moron?"

"More on than off smartass!"

"Touché..."

"Hey guys, can we go now?!" yelled Guy from the Albior.

"Coming!" they shouted in unison.

"You two sound like a married couple already." laughed Saphir.

"And you sound like the idiot you are. Unless you want to find out why the call me the Necromancer you'll keep your mouth shut on the way to Baticul."  
Saphir clamped his mouth shut the moment Jade finished his sentence.

"Jade! It's so good to see you again!" shouted Luke fon Fabre, thrilled to see his old friend.  
"It's good to see you too, Luke." Jade replied calmly.  
"Hey, what about me?" asked Guy, pretending to pout.  
"It's good to see you again as well Guy. Hey, whose that girl with you guys and why's Saphir here?"  
"It's a long story. Guy, why don't you explain?"  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"Not really."

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!"  
"Luke, don't yell and no, not if I can help it."  
"Same here." Leita replied.  
"Nice to see that we finally agree on something." said Jade.  
"Eh?" asked Luke," Why would you be engaged if you don't like each other?"  
"Do the words 'arranged marriage' mean anything to you at all?" Leita and Jade replied together.  
"Oh. Jade, I didn't know that your parents were still alive." Luke stated.  
"Exnay on the erents ay." Guy mumbled to Luke. (A/N: Guy is telling Luke to stop talking about Jade's parents)  
"Huh?"  
"Anyway, how soon can you be ready to leave? I assume we have other people to pick up?"Leita said sharply.  
Luke glared at her. Who the hell does she think she is? He thought. He knew how to put her in her place.  
"Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Luke fon Fabre, son of Duke Fabre. I -"  
"I don't care who the hell you are. I could care less if you were Yulia herself. You're a human being, and all humans are equal, even if you are a replica." she retorted coolly.  
Luke was stunned. "How do you know I'm a replica?!"  
"I can see the aura that fonons give off, the Fonic Aura around you is a solid gold. Only replicas have aura of this color."  
"Interesting. There's more to you than meets the eye. And here I thought you were just another pretty face." Jade said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose," I've never heard of a person who can see Fonic Auras that was human, well, a full human anyways. It's amazing."  
She sighed, the cat was half way out the bag, so why not let it out?  
"I'm not entirely human, well, that is to say, my mother is a replica and my father is an original."

There was total silence.

"HUH?!" shouted Jade, Guy, and Luke.  
"Oh that's just rich!" laughed Saphir, "Jade, you've got your hands full with this one!"  
"Anyway," Leita interjected, "Luke do you know where the others are? We need to head out as soon as possible."  
"Yeah, he does. We're right here."  
Everyone turned to see Natalia, Tear, and Anise standing at the top of the steps.  
"COLONEL!!"  
Anise rushed forward and slammed into Jade at full speed, driving the air out of his body.  
"I missed you too Anise." he gasped.  
"Hey, who's the weird lady?" asked Anise.  
Weird lady?! Thought Leita.  
"Jade's fiancé." Saphir coughed.  
"What? Jade, you're getting married? I had no idea." Natalia said looking shocked  
"It's arranged." Jade and Leita grumbled.  
"Well, still, you should introduce us to her anyway. And what's going on? You don't usually leave Grand Cokmah without good reason."  
"All right, fine, her name is Leita. Leita Callawell."  
Guy took to explaining when Tear interrupted.  
"Wait you said 'Leita Callawell' right? Leita, isn't your name really Leita Yulia Lockheart Callawell?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Leita, it's me! Mystearica, your cousin."  
"Mystearica?" Leita whispered, tears in her eyes, happy to know her uncle's daughter was alive.  
"Yes it's me." Tear said, starting to cry as well  
"I hate to break up the moment, but your name, you mean to say it was originally Leita Yulia Lockheart?"asked Jade, who did indeed ruin the moment.  
"Yes Jade. Why?" she said rolling her eyes.  
"Because I need to talk to you in private. NOW."  
Jade grabbed Leita's upper arm in a firm grip and pulled her away from the group.  
"What?" she hissed.  
"Leita, do you recall meeting a man named Jade Balfor?"  
"Yeah, about ten years ago, why?"  
"Then this locket should be familiar, considering you have its mate. It has the initials 'J.B.' engraved on it, right?" he asked as he pulled a long thin chain out from under his uniform and produced a gold locket, the initials 'L.Y.L.' engraved on it.  
It was indeed the mate to her own locket.

Jade Curtiss and Jade Balfor were the same man.

Leita hit the ground unconscious.

FLASH BACKFLASH BACKFLASH BACKFLASH BACKFLASH BACKFLASH BACK

"All right Jade, you're on. You have to ask the next girl who walks through that door out on a date."  
"Oh? And where would I take her? It's late at night, not to mention cold."  
"It doesn't matter where just ask her."

At that very moment a young woman walked in.  
She had midnight black hair, striking blue-green eyes you could lose yourself in with a fire burning deep within them. Full, red lips and long elegant lashes.

She was truly beautiful.

"What are you waiting for? Go get her."  
Jade walked up to the young woman and some how managed to ask her to go with him.  
Outside  
"So, what's your name?"  
"Leita Lockheart. Yours?"  
"Jade Balfor."  
The evening went by quickly. Jade and Leita slowly found that they were falling for each other. Suddenly, Jade thought it would be wise to ask her age.  
"Fifteen, why? How old are you? You look like you're the same age as me." she said, tilting her head to the side, making her look adorable.  
Jade grimaced. For Lorelei's sake! He thought, she'll think I'm a pedophile!  
"I'm twenty-five." He said sadly, knowing that the rejection would come soon, "you probably think it's creepy that I've fallen for you."  
Here it comes, he thought.

"Not at all. I feel the same."

Thank you Yulia! Jade thought, truly relieved.  
"I've got an idea. How about you and I meet Each other ten years from now in Ketterburg? If we still feel the same then, then we should consider being involved romantically."  
"One problem, Jade. Hoe will we recognize each other?"  
Jade looked around and noticed a peddler selling lockets that were for two people, like couples. He bought a set and used a fonic arte to engrave his initials into one and Leita's in another after asking for her full name.  
"Leita Yulia Lockheart" she told him.  
When he finished, Jade put the one with his initials around Leita's neck.

"This is how we'll know each other." he said to her softly.

Suddenly, it began to snow.

She looked so beautiful as the moonlit flakes floated about her.

Jade gently pulled her close.

They looked into each other's eyes.

Jade's face kept getting closer.

With a start Leita felt his lips on hers. She opened her mouth to gasp and Jade took advantage of this to slip his tongue in her mouth and deepen the kiss.  
When he pulled away Leita pulled him back, kissing him again and broke away only to catch her breath.

"Ten years from now, Ketterburg." Jade whispered softly, leaving her to stand alone in the snow.  
END FLASH BACKEND FLASH BACKEND FLASH BACKEND FLASH BACK


	5. An unfortunate event

I know what you're thinking. Why the _hell _is she updating at two in the god forsaken morning? Well, I'm sick, I have insomnia, and I've got bad news. I have writer's block. Y' see, I wanted to write and post all the chapters where Jade, Saphir(Dist), and Peony meet their partners. I'm stuck with Saphir and Leina. If you guys would like some side stories, like the trip to Baticul or the ride to the palace, or even the dinner, tell me!! I don't want to loose readers because my plot bunnies ran away! Let me know in the comments, please.


	6. Jade's a romantic!

Jade's A Romantic?!

sorry! I'm a terrible author! I will do the side story for those that asked, but I'll make it it's own story. And guess who shows up?

Anyway, on to the story!

Leita's eyes fluttered open, 'Where am I?' she thought. Slowly she sat up while puting a hand to her head.

"Well, it's nice of you to finaly wake up." said Jade.

"Where am I?" she asked as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"On the Albior. We're headed to Ketterburg. There's something I need you to take a look at." Jade said with a grim look on his face.

"Leita, are you okay now?" asked a woried Tear.

"I'm fine."

"Why did you faint then?"

"You tell her Jade. I don't feel like explaining at the moment."

"I have a better idea, how 'bout you tell **_all_** of us what's going on." said Guy as he walked in as he and the others walked in.

"If I must." sighed Jade

**************************************************************

"What?!"

"Do I have to re-tell it a third time so you can understand what I am saying or are you just stupid?"

"Who knew Jade was the romantic type?" said Luke. Well, needless to say this earned him a glare from Jade. If looks could kill then Luke would have been dead before he could blink.

"Looks like Jade has a thing for girls way younger than him. Tear, Natalia, Anise, I think you ought to be careful around him." said a certain white haired man.

Saphir just signed his own death warrent.

"**INDIGNATION!**"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHH!"

Saphir lay on the floor twitching.

"The bastard's as tenacious as a damn cockroach."

"J-Jade? I think that was over-kill. BIGTIME." said Leita.

"She's right. You almost hit me. Meiu!"

"What the?!"

"Meiu? How did you get here?" asked Tear.

"I hid in Master's bag!" said Meiu triumphantly.

"Wh-Wh-What is that thing?!"

"Oh, you mean Meiu? He's a Cheagle."

"Guy, the last time I checked Cheagles can't talk!"

"Leita, Meiu cna talk because he has a sorcerer's ring." laughed Jade.

Everyone just stared at him.

Jade? Laughing?! It was unheard of!

"Jade~ why did you have to do that? It was just a joke." Saphir said, finaly draging himself off the floor.

"I did it so you would shut up."

"Why you-"

"Why don't you two take this outside?" said Leita.

"But we're thousands of feet in the air!" said Saphir dumbfounded.

"That would be her point idiot."

"I-I knew that!"

"Any~way. Moving on. How long until we reached Ketterburg?" interupted Anise.

"About two more hours-"

"**I'VE FINALY FOUND YOU ANISE!**"

sorry it's short! more later! promise! cookies for anyone that can tell me who found Anise! and push the green button! you know you want to ^_--


End file.
